The Flying Creatures of Silver and Gold
by Totodileawesomeness
Summary: Three pokemon have to go on a long journey to ensure peace in the pokemon world!
1. Chapter 1: ProTAGonists!

This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on the comments and no swearing. I also appreciate constructive criticism so enjoy!

I do not own Pokémon.

The Flying Creatures of Silver and Gold

Chapter one: ProTAGonists!

Todil's P.O.V

Hi, I'm Todil the totodile who is in school and hasn't learned any good moves. The only moves I know are scratch and leer, and battling is forbidden at school. My best friend is a marill named Rill. Rill and I are talking at recess, about our recent battles we won (not mentioning our losses). Oh, I almost forgot, our school is called Gardevoir School, even though there is only a ralts attending.

"One time I beat a sentret in battle," he said.

"How about a weedle?" I tested.

"Uh, it depends if you mean like a kakuna or-" he started until I cut him off.

"Whatever, better get to class," I said when the bell rang. It was math class, and apparently, I had to listen to Mr. Granbull drone on about power points, and stuff like that. And finally the school day was over, so I could go back to my house on Suicune lane.

That night I had a dream. The dream consisted of a Legendary dog, red pokemon and a whole lot of other things. Other _flying_ things. So I think it's safe to call it a nightmare.

Quil's P.O.V

My name is Quil and I am a true and proud cyndaquil. School was over and my friend, Houn the houndour, was over and we were hanging out at my house. We were trying to escape from my successful big brother, who was chasing us. I'm living in his shadow, so I'm always trying to make my mark. He finally left us alone in the last light of the sunset.

"Well I'd better get home now," said Houn, trembling in the cold.

"See ya," I replied. I walked home, using the fire on my back as a light, for the sunset had gone and it was dark. Flire, my brother, was waiting for me.

"Where were you, runt?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"You know." I snapped back.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he teased. "Mom and Dad are going to be mad when they figure out the time you got back,"

"Here's the pokedollars to let me go," I said, groaning.

"Pleasure doing business with you,"

"Whatever," I said as I went to bed. For some reason, I had a dream. I never have dreams, so this is kind of new to me. But I remember someone telling me something like "prophecy mission" or something, but it was a red pokemon. I remember another red one that looked like something extremely vicious_._ There were the birds too so it was pretty freaky.

Korit's P.O.V

I'm Korit, a chikorita. I was emailing a foreign friend, Bulb the bulbasaur, when she told me how she got interested in battling after beating a squirtle. She also said she knows someone, who's in my school, called Todil. They met after she beat the squirtle, and Todil saw the bragging online, so they just chatted away and, eventually, became friends. Bulb thought he was pretty strong, for a water type. Then we started on the subject of apricorn's and all of their uses. I told her I study apricorns, and found many uses. I could fit in one if I had the right outer core to place the inner core of the apricorn into. It was pretty cool. She thought it was interesting. I said bye and shut off emailing, and turned it on to a game. I played for a few minutes, and shut off the computer.

Later, my friend who lives on Raikou street with me, invited me over for a sleepover. She's a hoppip named Spring, and she's my best friend. I came in and was greeted with her bouncing around. We played on her gaming devices, talked a bit, and finally went to sleep. I had a crazy dream that I tried to get out of, but it was no use. I was on this purple platform speckled with shininess. This dog thing came down, and talked to me about a "mission". I can't remember most of it but some red thing jumped up and scared the freak out of me. The dog ran away, but my feet were stuck. Then this hand-wing bird thing came down with another bird beside it. That bird had these gold thingies on top of its head. The red thing and the birds fought, and the dream ended.

That is the end of chapter one so I hope it was good! First commenter with something good to say gets a smiley and the next chapter.

TotodileAwesomeness out!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting up

I started to think I was acting desperate with the review thing, so I decided to add the chapter now. Reviews are absolutely appreciated. Todil, take it from here.

Todil: Totodileawesomeness doesn't own pokemon.

Korit: Yeah!

I didn't ask you! Get back here!

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

H-here's th-the chapter.

Chapter two: Meeting up

Todil's P.O.V

Well, I tossed and turned in my sleep (not to mention shouting), so my parents came with an ampha light (ampharos light), and it was a huge mess. I got up to an oran berry salad, probably a sympathetic meal from my mom. Apparently, I didn't get a sympathetic ride to school, so I walked with Rill. We talked about horror movies we watched, how we protected ourselves from our imagination, and finally got to the school. We went to history with Ms. Sunflora and got to go to recess. At recess, I overheard Korit, someone from my school, talking about the same dream I had! Except with a different dog. I started telling Rill about my dream, too. When Korit's friend Spring left, I walked over and talked to her.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a dream," I said.

"Yeah?" she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, this is really weird, but I had the same dream!" I said, and I explained my dream for the second time. At that moment, there was a huge earthquake, followed by a flash of red, gold, and silver.

"Woah," she said, gawking.

"That seemed like it had some connection with the dream," I said amazed. We pondered for an awkward 30 seconds until...

" I know!" Korit said suddenly. "We can go to the library to study on the subject!"

" Lets go!" I said. We walked to the library, and found out all the books we wanted were being checked out.

"Awww, what!" shouted Korit, only to be shushed by our librarian, Zat Xatu. We then walked to the counter, apologized to Zat, and asked who was checking out our books. He peered at us with his unblinking eyes and pointed to a table that was occupied by Quil, a cyndaquil from gym class. Korit got really mad and ran over to Quil. I tried to stop her but she flashed the leaf on her head, and continued running over. When she got there she asked angrily "Why do _you_ need these books?"

" It's because of a dream I had," he said. We stared in awe.

Quil's P.O.V

"Why are you staring at me?" I said to Korit from pre-algebra, and Todil from history.

"Wait Korit, don't jump to conclusions," said Todil "What if it's not the same dream?"

"Why don't I just tell you the dream?"

"I was going to say that but-". I told them the dream. The others still stared at me.

"Ok, what is it now?" I asked. They told me. I stared.

"So that's what it feels like," said Korit in amazement.

"I can't believe it's the same dream," said Todil.

"So this prophecy is actually real?" I asked.

"Mm-hm" said Korit.

"And I might die?". They nodded.

"YES!" I shouted, getting kicked out of the library. A few seconds later they came out holding our books.

"I guess we're all a team now, huh?" I asked.

"I guess so," said Todil.

"We should get to class," I said. We got to class and the rest of the day was uneventful. I walked home with Houn and played a little video games. That night I was visited by that dog in my dreams again.

"Quil, the cyndaquil," he said in a deep booming voice.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said trying to be cheerful. He frowned and looked at me confused.

"Continue," I said hastily.

"You have been chosen as one of the three pokemon to save the world from total destruction. The other two are being told this right now. My name is Entei. You must commence this journey out of the town and to the glowing mountains in the east. You will grow powerful from the journey and will learn some interesting moves along the way. I trust you will partake in the mission? Another reason for you to go is the large earthquake. It was the beginning of a rip in all existence," he said slowly without breaths.

"What, exactly, is causing all the destruction?" I asked.

"The fight,"

"What-"

"You will learn more on the mission," he said, and with that he burst into flames and disappeared. I woke up.

Korit's P.O.V

After the dream I knew what I needed to do. I got my bag of apricorns, just in case.

"Mom! I forgot to tell you I'm going on an overnight field trip!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! I have to pack you a coa-" I cut her off.

"The counselors there take care of everything," I lied.

"I'll at least escort you there," she said in a caring way.

"I can't be seen with my mom walking to school with me!" I said to her, resorting to drastic measures. We said our goodbyes and left, only she didn't know it was not an overnight field trip. We met behind the school.

"Did you get that dream the dog thing east mountains!" we all said at the same time.

"What?" asked Todil.

"Did you get the dream?" I asked the two of them.

"Yup, and I packed us a whole bunch of food," said Quil.

"What were your excuses?" I asked both of them.

"Mine was a sleepover party at school," said Quil.  
>"Extremely long puppet show," said Todil.<p>

"What!" he asked confused. We ignored him and walked east. Soon we began to see a faint light.

"That must be the glowing mountains of the east!" I shouted. We heard a rustle in the distance, and out popped an aipom! He looked angry.

"What the heck!" I shouted. Unfortunately I didn't know it's speed, and it slapped me in the face! The other two got ready to fight, Quil flaring the flame on his back and Todil baring his teeth. Todil stared at him menacingly and the thing got scared. Quil used tackle but it jumped over him, and landed on his back. The aipom missed one crucial detail and jumped in pain. I aimed and fired, tackling him and getting a direct hit. It fell to the floor fainted.

"We're awesome!" I exclaimed. But then the fog cleared up and we saw the number of aipoms there were. They started launching other aipoms at us and we ran for our lives.

"I know a way we can get past them!" said Todil, the lightbulb clicking on. He told us the plan. I went first and ran towards them. They launched an aipom at me but I jumped on it and launched my self off of it in midair. I landed smoothly behind them with the guys, and we attacked them full power. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as we finished them off.

"I guess this is why we were picked for the prophecy," said Quil. We headed towards the mountain, ready for the worst.

Once again comments are appreciated and I also forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to zzzp2 who wrote an awesome story called Communication. Read it! If I get any comments I will thank the commenters in the next chapter, give them a smiley, and review their story! Hows that for a deal!

Quil: you can't bribe the commenters, Totodileawesomeness!

Well too bad Qui- YOWZERS! HOT! HOT! HOT! TOTODILEAWESOMENESS OUT! GAAAAAAAHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3: THIS IS SPARTA!

Here is chapter 3! Oh, and I would like to thank zzzp2 about the constructive criticism. I decided I would take the review in general because-

Korit: You're lazy and don't want to change the chapter.

Mind your own-

Quil: He also doesn't know how.

I'm not even going to attack you this time.

Chapter 3: THIS IS SPARTA!

Todil's P.O.V

I have to say, I was pretty impressed with Korit after the battle with the aipom. She was hammering those aipom like they were nothing. Speaking of hammering, we were in the middle of, hammering, a heracross when Quil remebered something from home.

"THIS IS SPARTAAA!" he shouted kicking it into a lava pit.

"Wow. 300 references," said Korit disappointedly.

"What? It was a good movie!" said Quil. We walked further in the cave and encountered two pokemon at the same time. They were another aipom, and a big skarmory.

"THIS IS SPART-EEHEE!" said Quil, attempting to kick the skarmory but stubbing his whole foot. I tried to bite the aipom's hand/tail, but it pulled it's hand back just in time to break all my teeth.

"Augh!" I shouted half crying. But then I figured out that I can grow back my teeth, so I bit him on the head, and fainted him. Then I blasted a jet of water from my mouth at the skarmory also fainting him. We found a hoothoot, willing to deliver our letters, so the parent's wouldn't worry.

"I'm impressed Todil," said Quil "You beat that skarmory in one hit,"

"I guess it's my new move!" I said enthusiastically. We walked a lot and beat many aipom and a few heracross. We came into a big clearing with glowing jewels.

"Wow," I reached towards one of the jewels, but felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

"Agh!" I exclaimed. Then they all sped to form a group. A group of _sneasel. _

"Don't touch the crystal!" they shouted in their voice that sounded like metal scraping metal.

"Alright, we'll just pass through," I said. We walked towards the exit, but when we got there a dark shadow sped past the front of us and hit us all back.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Korit.

"You are not trusted here, therefore, you must perish!" It said. We got ready to fight but they were too fast for us. They launched right under us and made us trip. I tried to hit them with my water attack, but they froze it to my face!

"Mph!" I tried to exclaim. I looked at the others and Korit was fighting one of the sneasel, and Quil was running towards me. Next thing I know it, the ice is thawed and I'm staring at Quil's butt. Then all the sneasel tackled me.

Quil's P.O.V

I was lying down, unable to speak. I watched as all the sneasel jumped on Todil, and I knew that was the end of his life. Todil was screaming in pain, from all the sneasel's claws. Then suddenly the screaming stopped and Korit and I cried. We cried for Todil and The world. But little did we know he didn't stop screaming because he was dead. There was a flash of white light and all of the sneasel flew of him they came back but he punched and kicked and bit his way through all of the sneasel. The croconaw did. He grabbed one sneasel by the head and whacked several others whith the sneasel he grabbed. He was so pumped he didn't see Korit and I lying on the floor. When he saw us he ran towards us super fast and gave us the food we packed. We jumped to our feet.

"That was awesome!" Korit and I said in unison. He blushed. "Now let's get out of this cave," I said. So we walked on out of the cave. It was nighttime so we went to sleep in our sleeping bags. I had another dream that night.

"Entei!" I shouted, excited to hear our next location. He stared at me grumpily.

"Go on," I sighed.

"So you got past the cave," he said

"Yep,"

"Well done Quil! Your next location is a forest in the south. This will be a much longer journey than the cave. There are many dangerous pokemon, so proceed with caution. If you find a glowing leaf, give it your friend Korit. Ah yes, I almost forgot to tell you of my brothers. My electric brother, Raikou is Korit's mentor as I am yours. Your friend Todil has a mentor who is called Suicune. Have you interrogated any pokemon for info?"

"Er...,"

"I shall have to explain it myself. There is a pokemon that is usually blue, but now red. It is fighting for power over this world and has become stronger than the legends. We have chosen you and your friends for the mission because we knew that you would have heart and be brave. Now go on!" He ran away into the distance and disappeared.

Korit's P.O.V

I woke up thinking about what Raikou said to me in the dream. He told me to go to the forest. I also thought about when he said he wanted to be a D.J. _Wierd_ I thought to myself. We discussed what our plan of action was going to be and decided to go to the forest (big surprise).

We headed in the forests direction and encountered so many ekans, we could only see purple. After beating another ekans we encountered a gargantuan rock the size of- well I can't even say.

"AAAAAUUUGHH!" I shouted after another attempt to smash the rock.

"Uuh Korit? could you come here for a second?" asked Quil slowly. I walked towards him, and he showed me a purple leaf, with a green aura around it.

"Wierd," said Todil, examining it. I touched it and felt a strange sensation in my huge leaf. It glowed purple, then died down back to its original state. The other two stared at me in awe. I waved my leaf, and magical leaves shot out and obliterated the rock.

"I just did that!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"Wow mama!" shouted Quil.

"What the heck Quil?" asked Todil. Right then, a magikarp smashed into his face. We could here the wet slap of its moist body.

"Message from Ryados!" it said.

"Ryados?" we asked in unison. It started to fret madly.

"You don't kn-know wh-who he is? I'd b-better leave i-t's getting quite h-hot I'd better go," he said, stuttering. He started to hop away, but I tackled him.

"Who are you and who are you working for!"

Well that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to check out the poll! Remember to comment! They are appreciated! Take it from here, Quil!

Quil: No!

*sigh* You're the only one who likes me Todil. *CHOMP*

BYE TOTODILEAWESOMENESS OUT! THERE IS A TOOTH STUCK IN ME!


	4. Chapter 4: Diggin'

Listen, I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm sorry about that. I saw my Traffic stats and it was literally nothing. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this. If you are, give me a sign. Thanks. Yeah I'm a bit bummed out right now because of my stupid laziness. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Todil: Sad times in TFCSG

Korit: Yep

Quil: Well let the adventure continue!

Chapter 4: Diggin'

Todil's P.O.V

Wow. Just, wow. It's amazing how much of a hothead a grass-type pokemon can be.

"Splash attack!" shouted the magikarp .

"Is that like a battle cry or something?" asked Quil.

"Aww, it never works" the magikarp said disappointedly

"What do you expect from an attack that is performed by flailing around?" I asked. The magikarp turned all red and angry.

"It's an art you stupid- ", I didn't let him finish his sentence using the "art" of bashing him with my rock-hard skull.

"Ok, that hurt," It said

"Tell us what you know!" shouted Korit

"Ok, Ok, I know that the only way to find Ryados the Gyarados is to go underground. But you didn't hear it from me. Bye now!" and with that, he swam down the stream.

"Let's go then!" said Quil. At first it was hard to dig through all the weeds and plant-life, but once we got through, there was nice, soft, soil. Korit could especially dig well with the giant leaf on her head. Quil and I were way behind her. Then Korit let out a scream.

Quil's P.O.V

"What happened, Korit!?" I shouted. It sounded kind of like a trapped miner scenario, which it kind of was.

"I found a gigantic cave!" she shouted back. I looked at Todil.

"Ladies first," I told him with a grin.

"Well obviously!" shouted Korit from the cave, gesturing to herself. We dropped into the cave and took a moment to be amazed of just the sheer size of this behemoth cave. It was huge!

"I…guess we go this way, then" said Todil pointing to a sign that said "go this way for Riuhdose". We walked and walked, not knowing what time it was, until we saw a glimmer of some silver and gold.

"The birds!" I said. We ran towards them only to find some mischievous larvitar using gold and silver to trick us. The others were disappointed, but a thought popped into my head. How would they know about our mission? I quickly tackled one (surprising the others) and asked:

"How would you know what we were looking for?" I asked, imitating Korit's rage against the magikarp. The larvitar looked like he was about to die and was praying. And then he screamed in my face, summoning up a bunch of larvitar and a tyranitar that broke through the walls! The others quickly sprang into action.

"Hold off the larvitar!" I said "I'll get Fatso Mcgee over here!" The tyranitar did not like that last comment I said, so he charged at me. As he took steps, an earthquake occurred, which dropped a rock out of the ceiling. I tackled him, merely bouncing off his stomach. The tyranitar seemed to do a roaring laugh, which brought my rage meter up. I got so mad I could feel the fire within me flaring up. I felt a strange sensation that made me feel warmer on the top of my head and more powerful. Everything glowed white for a second and then it died down. My flame spiked up and I let a huge flame out of my mouth. Almost like a… flamethrower. He was afraid of the fire, and that encouraged me to burn him even more. He toppled down like a domino and I knew we had succeeded.

Korit's P.O.V

Well this sucks. Here I am the youngling of the pack, the baby of the family. And I get to watch my friends pwn some pokemon butt. I just have to step up my game to keep up with these hotshots (mostly talking about Quil, considering he's the fire type). Anyways, after we beat the larvitar, we continued down the cave. Todil and Quil were in front, blabbering on about how evolution was like. For some reason I can see some weird glint of purple in their eyes. Huh.

"Check it out, I have a Mohawk now!"

"Wow, I have one too!"

"Ugh," I say a little louder than I wanted.

"Hey, it's not our fault you're worse than us," said Todil.

"Guys, I-"I try to say, but I'm cut off by Quil.

"Yeah you kind of sucked back there," he says.

"Hey, you guys are being total jerks!"

"Well, it's just a shame that you will never evolve, or be as good as us," said Todil with a sneer.

"Oh you're on!" I yell, while simultaneously using my magical leaf attack on Todil. And then, it goes right through him.

Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! I bet you didn't see that one coming.

Quil: Hey Totodileawesomeness!

Uh-huh?

Quil: Thanks for making me evolve in this chapter!

Oh yeah, no problem!

Quil: So I'll evolve in the next chapter

Uh, no?

Quil: Then DIE HUMAN!

Ah! No! Stop it!

*dials number* Hi so, I'M ON FIRE!

End of Chapter 4


End file.
